<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only your eyes matter to me by RoadsUntraveled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381110">Only your eyes matter to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadsUntraveled/pseuds/RoadsUntraveled'>RoadsUntraveled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, OT4, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Royalty, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadsUntraveled/pseuds/RoadsUntraveled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not just about sex, the Prince is very well aware of this, and as he turns his head to the left to peek at his King, he knows it's not just about sex. Because even when Junmyeon is fucking Kyungsoo's mouth, the way his hand is resting in his hair feels so intimate, and the way Kyungsoo's eyes are looking at his King, Baekhyun knows it is more than just admiration; because he looks at Junmyeon the same way. But the way Jongdae is kissing his neck isn't just sexual either, and Baekhyun knows that, and he loves that. The moment his eyes make contact with Junmyeon's beautiful orbs, he knows that he's not the only one. "</p><p>Or </p><p>King Suho loves Prince Baekhyun, he also loves sex. And it doesn't matter if everyone is watching them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only your eyes matter to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I don't really know how this came about. I usually try to write sweet loving things and never straight up porn, which may be why this ended up being porn with feelings lol<br/>I don't know why I wrote this, I'm a little embarrassed. I think I might write more on this OT4 in this universe, let me know if you're interested. Anyway this is crude and sexy. Lots of dirty thoughts helped write this and I am feeling a little weird putting this out there but.... here you go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Prince Baekhyun," Junmyeon starts, with lustful eyes, "I want you to get fucked by the servants tonight." </p><p>The young Prince looks up at his King and smiles. It's not the first time he hears these words, and it's not the first time he feels excitement build up in him, as he makes eye contact with the other man. He approaches the King when the latter gestures for him to, and he holds back a moan as he feels a royal hand grab his hardening cock through his clothes, in front of everyone in the room. </p><p>"Whatever my King wants," the Prince answers. </p><p>The people in the room watch with curious and excited eyes as Prince Baekhyun is pushed down on his knees and his head is pressed against the King's crotch. Junmyeon slides his fingers into his Prince's luscious hair, grabbing at the base and guiding his head from left to right, so the boy can feel his hard cock all over his pretty face. Baekhyun knows that all eyes are on them, on him. He feels shy, but he also likes it. It's always been like this with King Suho, the guardian of the people. He never hides from anyone when he wants to have fun, that never bothered Baekhyun. He likes that people know who he belongs to, he likes that they are aware of who can make the King feel good and fulfil all of his needs. </p><p>"Open wide, my little Prince," Junmyeon says with a soft voice as he pulls out his cock from under his royal garment. Baekhyun obliges, eagerly taking in his King's sweet hard penis into his watering mouth. </p><p>They're in the big room, where the throne of the King is set; the room they hold ceremonies at, ballroom dances and weddings. It's always full of people, servants, collaborators, visitors and royal family members from here or the nearby kingdoms. Baekhyun can feel the eyes on him as he licks and sucks on his King's hard cock, letting the man guide him as he wishes, looking up every once in a while to catch Junmyeon's sweet gaze and beautiful smile. The Prince loves it, how his King never breaks eye contact with him even in a crowded place. The look he gives him is always so gentle, so sweet and loving. Baekhyun almost forgets about the people around every time he meets Junmyeon's sparkling orbs; he feels as if they are the only ones there, as if the most powerful King of the land isn't actually making him suck his cock in front of 50 preying pair of eyes. </p><p>"Someone get me Jongdae" the Prince hears the King say, never looking away, "will you let me watch you get fucked by your favourite servant, my sweet little Prince?" </p><p>Baekhyun's cock twitches at the words. He moves back with a little help of his King tugging on his hair. He smiles at Junmyeon, lips shiny with spit and puffy. Of course he'll gladly get fucked by Jongdae if that makes his King happy. The man is good, strong and gentle at the same time. He's the same height as the Prince, but he's stronger, and can manhandle him as he pleases, just like Junmyeon can, even if he looks small and fragile. The man used to be a knight, and a very good one, but the day he got injured in combat and almost paid it with his life, King Suho decided that Jongdae will stay put at the palace, because he's always appreciated the man and did not want to lose him in another fight. Plus, he's good at fucking Baekhyun, making him moan for Junmyeon who never takes his eyes off of his Prince. Baekhyun loves it when Junmyeon calls out for Jongdae; he's been around for a while, taking care of the Prince and the King, he's considered a high ranked servant now but both royal figures consider him more like a friend; he's been there long enough to earn that title, though still keeping his rank. That's how it is in the palace, the King is a kind one, he's always so sweet with everyone, but the second someone tries to mess with his affairs or his loved ones, especially his Prince, he can become the most merciless King the land has ever known. </p><p>"Yes, my King. Whatever pleases your Highness." Baekhyun answers Junmyeon's question, right before he lets his tongue press against the head of the other man's cock. He does not break eye contact until the King does it himself, closing his beautiful orbs in bliss, and biting his tongue, trying to quiet down his pleasure. The Prince takes it as an invitation to take more; he opens his mouth and tries to take as much of his King as he can handle. Junmyeon moans loudly, making everyone in the room feel the urge to touch themselves. The two royals know how much the people around them get turned on by their show, and they love it. The King opens his eyes and looks down at his Prince again, he tightens his grip on the boy's hair and thrusts into his wet and warm mouth. </p><p>"It's okay to masturbate, everyone," The King announces, "actually, I want you to." </p><p>Baekhyun moans around Junmyeon's cock at the words. The people in the room don't need to be told twice; the men are quick to open their garment and get their cocks out while the women eagerly slip their hands under their dresses, between their legs to caress their wet throbbing pussies. Moans and grunts fill the room, although everyone tries to be as quiet as possible. Junmyeon gestures to one of the young servants to approach him, which she does immediately, bowing fervently. </p><p>"Pull up your dress, let your Prince lick your sweet and wet little pussy," the King commands. </p><p>Baekhyun moans again; he likes licking pussy, especially soft and sweet ones. He also loves that his King gets really turned on by him doing it. Female servants are asked to keep their pussies shaven, because Baekhyun prefers it that way, so the King made it a rule. </p><p>The servant obliges quickly, pulling her dress up to reveal her lower body. She's wet, Junmyeon can tell, but he wants to make sure anyway, so he reaches for her and lets his fingers touch her swollen clit. She is, definitely very excited. The King chuckles as he caresses her pussy, relishing into the feeling of the softness he feels and the expertise of Baekhyun's wonderful mouth swallowing his cock. He easily slips a finger inside his servant, making her moan loudly, which creates an echo in the room as everyone else is having a hard time hiding their pleasure. Junmyeon smiles, he likes making people feel good, but most of all, he loves knowing that his Prince's cock is getting harder and harder at the thought of him touching others. King Suho's servants are never forced to do anything; they are asked, ordered even, but as soon as the man sees a hint of hesitancy in their eyes, he backs down. He is a good King, a good man, and yes he loves having absolutely no boundaries when it comes to sexual matters and his mouth says a lot of dirty things, but that in no way gives him a bad name, because above all, he is the most respectful. </p><p>"Lay here," Junmyeon orders the young woman, pulling his finger out of her, and she obeys, letting her body fall on one of the comfortable chairs. She's half laying down, the chair is huge and her body is small in comparison. She spreads her legs widely as gestured by her King, showing off her sweet pussy to everyone in the room. She keeps her hands on her dress so it doesn't fall back down to cover her body. Junmyeon pulls Baekhyun by the hair to get him off of his cock, and with a smile, he guides him to the servant's spread legs. The Prince moves with his knees until he's placed right in front of the young woman's pussy. He can still feel his King's hand in his hair, massaging gently; it feels good. Junmyeon puts his cock back into his garment, knowing very well that it shows, even under his clothes. </p><p>"Now, little Prince," the King says with the sweetest voice, "lick that sweet clit, and finger her pussy good." </p><p>Baekhyun wastes no time. He licks his lips, the taste of Junmyeon's cock still present in his mouth. He presses a finger to the servant's wet pussy and penetrates her easily, hearing her moan again. He adds another finger, knowing she will take it willingly. She is so wet and it makes his cock hurt; he loves it, because he knows Junmyeon does too. Slowly, he lets his tongue out and laps at the servant's clit; it's so soft. He starts licking her pussy and fingering her at the same time, trying to set a nice pace to make her feel good and make his King happy. </p><p>"Such a good boy," Junmyeon says quietly, and Baekhyun knows it's only for him to hear. He smiles and keeps doing what he's asked to, enjoying every bit of it. The servant keeps making those sweet noises that he loves, and his King's hand is still scratching his scalp; he feels so good, and even more when Junmyeon lowers himself down to be on the same level as the Prince. The latter feels a lovely kiss on his cheek and he melts, almost stopping there, but tries to keep his composure, because the young woman needs him to drive her to climax. </p><p>Junmyeon gets back up when he feels a man approaching, he turns around and sees Jongdae bowing down at him. The man is handsome today; it's not new though, he is always so beautiful. Everyone knows and notices that King Suho's eyes are always on the former knight when they aren't on his Prince. Baekhyun loves it; because his own eyes don't seem to be looking at anyone else either when not at Junmyeon. </p><p>"Your Highness," Jongdae says with a smile, "you needed me here?" He takes a look at the Prince on the floor and licks his lips.</p><p>The King's answer comes in the form of a languish kiss. He gets a little closer to the other man before putting a hand behind his neck and pushing him even closer. As Junmyeon kisses Jongdae, he puts his other hand over the man's hardening cock and smiles on his lips. He knew it wouldn't even take a second for the former knight to get excited seeing Baekhyun licking the beautiful servant's pussy. The King pulls away after a minute, but only a little, his breath still hovering over Jongdae's face. </p><p>"I want you to fuck my sweet little Prince," Junmyeon says, his hand now inside of the other man's garment, lazily stocking his hard cock, "he's all ready, we've played this morning." he adds, just a whisper in Jongdae's ear. The man smiles; he knows. He was in the bedroom this morning, him and Kyungsoo, the cook. They were invited to stay the night, and in the morning, they got to witness their King fucking their Prince, nice and slow. It's always a little different when it's only the 4 of them; King Suho doesn't hold back and lets his love for Prince Baekhyun show, more than ever. These two are also the only ones to ever have the privilege to watch their King get fucked by their Prince. Those times are magical, because the two make love and irradiate love; when it's only their friends there, they don't hold back. Jongdae and Kyungsoo know how much the two love each other; probably as much as the former knight and the cook do one another. </p><p>Jongdae and Kyungsoo have been together for a long time, since even before Jongdae became a powerful knight. They've also been an important part of the palace for quite some time; King Suho has always been extra kind to them, and both men fell hard for him. They admired him so much, very much like everyone on the land; but they gained privilege access through the years, and they were very happy with that. </p><p>"Will you allow Kyungsoo to suck my cock while you fuck my boy?" The King asks, still in a whisper. He can see the cook on the door frame closest to them. He's hiding there, a smile on his face. </p><p>"Of course, my King," Jongdae answers easily, "I'm sure he'll gladly oblige." he turns around where he knows he'll find his lover, and as he makes eye contact, he licks his lips, winking at his man. Kyungsoo looks down shyly, before he approaches, obeying the King's gesture asking him to do so. The second he gets up there, he bows respectfully, which earns him a kiss on the lips from the King. </p><p>"On your knees, boy." Junmyeon says, gently pushing the man down. Kyungsoo falls easily on his knees, his eyes never leaving his King's. Junmyeon loves this, he looks so submissive. He can tell Jongdae does too, as his cock twitches in the King's hand. He chuckles and winks at his servant, "Suck your King's cock, pretty boy." he says in a sweet voice. </p><p>Kyungsoo doesn't need to be told twice; he eagerly pulls out Junmyeon's hard cock and starts sucking on it, so full of lust but somehow lovingly. The King bites his lower lip hard, fighting back a moan, and he knows he's not the only one as a choir of muffled moans can be heard in the room the moment Kyungsoo's tongue starts lapping at Junmyeon's length. Even Baekhyun moans, as he can see everything from the corner of his eyes. He loves it when his King feels good, that alone could make him come on the spot, already has. </p><p>"Let me stroke your cock a little," Junmyeon tells Jongdae, as he slips his hand into the man's garment, "I want a couple of servants to come inside of him first." </p><p>Baekhyun and Jongdae moan at the same time at the words, and Junmyeon can feel Kyungsoo shivering. The Prince feels so dirty already, he loves it. </p><p>"Boys," the King calls out for two servants who were masturbating in the corner, "I want you to ejaculate inside of your Prince," he orders as he keeps playing with Jongdae's cock while he slips a hand inside of Kyungsoo's hair, "I don't want you to fuck him though, just a couple of thrusts for you to come inside of his hole, okay?" </p><p>The two men bow quickly before they make their way up to the Prince. Baekhyun closes his eyes, trying not to look behind him to see who it is; he knows how much Junmyeon loves it when he has no idea who is fucking him, and he does too. He trusts his King with his whole life, he knows that the man only chooses deserving people anyway. The Prince keeps licking the servant's clit and fingering her, nice a slow, just how he knows Junmyeon likes, eagerly pushing his butt up, ready for whoever will stick his cock inside of him. He can feel hands on his skin, pushing his garment aside, just enough to reveal his beautiful ass. He shivers, feeling a warm tongue lap at his hole. Baekhyun can't help but chuckle, he knows who this is. The only person that ever licks his asshole once to lubricate it before fucking him is none other than Kihyun. The man is sweet, and he's got a massive cock; Baekhyun fucking loves it. </p><p>Junmyeon watches as Kihyun spits on his cock and starts touching himself faster. The man is biting his lip, his eyes glued to the Prince's naked ass. The King smiles, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as well; it's a lot, Kyungsoo sucking on his cock, Baekhyun being done like this and Jongdae's hardening even more in his hand. He feels hot, so hot, but he tries to keep his composure; he wants to watch the former knight fuck his Prince, he doesn't want to come before then. It's difficult though, especially when Kihyun finally penetrates Baekhyun slowly, and the Prince stops his movement on the female servant, his mouth open and his eyes closed, a moan caught in his throat. Junmyeon thrusts into Kyungsoo's mouth at the sight, Baekhyun looks so beautiful like this, he wishes he could seize this moment and keep it forever. </p><p>"I'm sorry," the King whispers, caressing Kyungsoo's flushed cheek. He can see and feel his cock again's the other man's skin. Kyungsoo looks up, eyes watery, and he leans against his King's soft hand, breaking eye contact by closing his eyelids in the most elegant way. </p><p>Kihyun thrusts into the Prince, trying his best not to hurt him, but it doesn't take him more than a push to come inside of the man. He comes in a loud moan, not trying to hide it, his King loves it when he's vocal. The sound echoes in the room, some already reaching their climax, others barely holding it together. Jongdae can't help but curse under his breath, which earns him a squeeze of his cock in the hands of his King. Baekhyun feels the sperm shoot inside of him, and he almost comes untouched. This is too much, it is too hot, so so amazingly hot. He almost whines when he feels Kihyun pull out and his cum drip out of his hole, but he doesn't stay empty for long. Kihyun bows at the King, usually he would at the Prince as well, but he knows the man is not looking at him for a reason, he's not supposed to know it's him; so he turns around and makes his way out of the room to clean himself up, after the King allows him to. </p><p>"My Prince, don't forget to- ah.. please your servant, now." Junmyeon says, trying his best to come out with the words. Kyungsoo is doing an amazing job and it's really difficult to focus. </p><p>Baekhyun nods at his King, "Yes, I'm sorry your Highness," and he starts again, licking and fingering, making the woman moan and shake. </p><p>It doesn't take long for Baekhyun to feel another cock inside of him. It's not as big as Kihyun's, but it's big enough, and it fills him up so nicely. He doesn't recognise who it is, which makes him feel so used, he loves it. Hands grip his thighs and the man fucks him for what seems like forever, but really is only a few seconds before he comes as well, his last thrust so hard Baekhyun feels like his cock is going to explode. He wants to come so bad, he knows his Junmyeon will not be mad at him if he does, but he wants to show him how much of a good boy he is. So he bites his lip until he tastes blood, and when he feels the cock pull out of him, he quickly starts licking his servant again, trying to ignore his pulsating insides. The man who was inside of him just a second ago bows at the King, Baekhyun still doesn't know who it is, but he can see the smile on Junmyeon's face, and he knows it must be one of their favourites. </p><p>Jongdae can't help but lean on the King at the image of Baekhyun being ejaculate in, and Junmyeon tries not to thrust too hard into Kyungsoo this time. He kisses Jongdae's cheek and whispers into his ear.</p><p>"Now it's your turn, fuck him good, my beloved knight." He says, releasing the man's cock from his firm hand, "You can kiss him, too. Touch him however you like and however he's comfortable with." </p><p>"Shit," Jongdae curses again under his breath, but quickly apologises by bowing down at his King. Junmyeon laughs, he's so used to Jongdae and his colourful language. </p><p>Jongdae falls down on his knees to be at Kyungsoo's level, and the man feels his hair being pulled by the royal hand on him. When his mouth is free, his lover gives him a long kiss, messy but oh so loving. Junmyeon looks at them with something in his eyes that the people in the room could describe as love, but no one would ever dare to pronounce the words. He smiles and looks up, the room is still full of people touching themselves, he likes the atmosphere. He knows how much people from other lands talk about his way of doing things, they criticize a lot, but he cannot he bothered to care; he's the most powerful King, they can keep talking, he will always treat his servants the way he does, with love and care, and sex. Lots of sex. </p><p>The King is pulled back from his thoughts by a loud moan, it's high and agonising. He looks to his left and sees his servant shaking under his Prince. He made her come in the most beautiful way. Junmyeon can't help but approach the woman, leaving Kyungsoo and Jongdae to their beautiful loving making out session. He caresses her cheek with the back of his hand and he drops a soft kiss on her forehead. Her name is Erina, she's dark skinned and beautiful. He knows she's mixed as her skin is really dark but her eyes ressemble his people's. He wishes people would mingle more, and make beautiful babies just like Erina. He loves her hair and her lips, one day, maybe she can give him a beautiful dark skinned heir, if his Prince allows it, of course. </p><p>"Your Highness..." she says, out of breath, looking between the Prince and the King, "Prince Baekhyun. Thank you so much." </p><p>Baekhyun chuckles as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, moving back a little and sitting on his calves for her to be able to get up. Junmyeon helps her out of the chair and offers her another kiss on the cheek as Baekhyun grabs her hand and places a soft kiss of his own, on the inside of her wrist. She blushes and bows at the both of them before she asks permission to leave the room to clean up. The King allows her, and she disappears just like the two men who were behind the Prince a moment ago. </p><p>"You're beautiful," Junmyeon mouths at Baekhyun, as he leans down to press a loving kiss to his red and shiny lips, "such a good boy for your King." </p><p>The Prince smiles against Junmyeon's lips before he goes in again to ask for another kiss. Usually, he never does it in front of everyone, the King is always the one to initiate contact, as per tradition, but Junmyeon accepts happily, making a mental note for himself to spank his baby once they're in their bedroom, for his bad behaviour. Baekhyun knows this might earn him a punishment, but he's too eager to please his King right this moment and he feels so good knowing that Junmyeon is rock hard for him. They kiss lovingly for a minute, before the King takes his Prince's face in his hands and smiles at him a beautiful, soft and adoring smile. </p><p>"Lay on your back on the chair, okay?" He kisses the Prince's lips again, "be a good boy for your King and show me how good you can take a knight's cock." </p><p>He says all of this in a whisper, not wanting anyone to hear him, except his adorable little Prince. Baekhyun nods fervently, closing his eyes and leaning on the touch, smiling back at his King in the same admiring way. Junmyeon gets up then, helping his Prince on the chair, laying him on his back and pushing his legs apart. He lays on him for a second, and kisses his neck, right before he murmurs in his ear again. </p><p>"I want to fuck you so bad right now, but I'll wait my turn tonight in our chambers," the King licks the Prince's ear and the latter shivers, feeling the man's cock pressing against his own, "now be a good boy for me and let Jongdae fuck you into oblivion. Kyungsoo is waiting for my cock." He moves back a little and winks at the man. </p><p>Baekhyun fights back a laugh and moan at the same time; he loves Kyungsoo. And really, he does not blame the man for wanting more of his King's beautiful cock. He's more than happy to share, just like Kyungsoo will gladly watch his lover fuck his Prince. The man is still on his knees in his lover's arms. They are both watching the King and the Prince, waiting for instruction. They come quickly as Junmyeon pulls away from Baekhyun and gets back to his initial spot. He sits this time, on his chair, and mentions for Kyungsoo to approach. The man does as told, still on his knees. Jongdae gets up and walks towards Baekhyun but as he walks by the King, the latter grabs his arm and pulls him down to whisper in his ear. </p><p>"Make him scream your name." </p><p>Jongdae shivers and Kyungsoo moans, as he heard as well, being so close to the pair. The former knight nods and joins Baekhyun without a word, his lover takes back their King's cock into his mouth and Junmyeon watches his Prince as he slips a hand back into Kyungsoo's hair. It's comfortable, being there on his chair, watching Jongdae hover above his Prince and lay over him, their lips connecting into a sweet and eager kiss. It's comfortable, with Kyungsoo on his knees, leaning at the touch every time the King lets his hand travel from his hair to his cheek and caress the soft skin with his thumb. Junmyeon's eyes travel from the pair to his servant, and from his servant to the pair again, as if he doesn't want to miss anything from what's happening; he's jealous of the others in the room, the ones who can see both, without much effort. </p><p>Jongdae keeps kissing his Prince, eagerly but slowly. He makes sure to treat him right, just like he always does. Baekhyun appreciates it, but sometimes, he wants Jongdae to just let go, though he understands, royalty and stuff. Maybe one day the Prince can feel all of Jongdae, without care, without boundaries. Maybe one day, Jongdae and Kyungsoo can forget about the King and the Prince royal status, and finally let go completely. Baekhyun and Junmyeon have talked about it before, though Baekhyun understands, it took a bit of time for him to become the way he is now with his King. Being a royal, he's been used to being around royals from a young age, but being around King Suho is completely different. And being King Suho's lover is a whole new experience. </p><p>"Tell me when you're ready, Prince Baekhyun," Jongdae says, breaking their kiss. </p><p>Baekhyun grabs him by the collar and kisses him again, just before he bites his neck. "I'm always ready for you." He says, grabbing the man's cock to give it a little squeez. He drops it quickly though, as he feels the King's eyes on him, he smirks. </p><p>Jongdae moans and doesn't waste any time. He penetrates Baekhyun slowly, though easily, all the cum inside of his hole working well as lubrication. It's hot and wet, very messy. The former knight starts slowly, but soon his pace quickens, because damn, he's been hard for a long moment now. He knows he needs to make it last for his King though, so he does just that and Baekhyun moans and moans, so pretty under him. </p><p>Junmyeon can't help but start fucking Kyungsoo's mouth the second Jongdae starts fucking his Baekhyun. The young servant doesn't complain, rather he opens his mouth wide, and tries not to choke. He's used to it, so it isn't very hard; Kyungsoo is used to sucking his lover's cock, he loves it and practiced for so long that the first time he ever got the chance to do it to his King, the man couldn't believe how good he was; Jongdae really is lucky. But Junmyeon thinks he's even luckier, as he watches his beautiful Prince take the former knight's cock like it's nothing. </p><p>Baekhyun is moaning more and more, louder and louder, the King feels like he's going to explode. Sounds of pleasure fill the room, some have already climaxed and are masturbating again, while others are trying their best to keep in their pleasure so they can come at the same moment as their King. Jongdae is hot, he can taste the sweat on Baekhyun's skin, salty and sweet at the same time. He wishes he could suck on his nipples, but the man is fully clothed, only his lower body exposed - though not really, as Jongdae is all over him. They never get fully naked in front of their people, the King doesn't allow it. The Prince is happy with that, they can keep that part to themselves, and sometimes, their favourite servants. </p><p>Baekhyun feels so good, Jongdae's cock feels nice inside of him; it's big, he loves it. Jongdae is always so good at fucking him, he knows the exact pace the Prince loves, and the exact spot to hit. They've done this before, many times, and Baekhyun knows he'll never get tired of it, because as the months go went by and as the years go by, Jongdae is taking a place in his heart he didn't think he had for him. Jongdae and Kyungsoo. They've both become so important to him, and he knows that the King holds them in his heart as much as he does in his own. It's not just about sex, the Prince is very well aware of this, and as he turns his head to the left to peek at his King, he knows it's not just about sex. Because even when Junmyeon is fucking Kyungsoo's mouth, the way his hand is resting in his hair feels so intimate, and the way Kyungsoo's eyes are looking at his King, Baekhyun knows it is more than just admiration; because he looks at Junmyeon the same way. But the way Jongdae is kissing his neck isn't just sexual either, and Baekhyun knows that, and he loves that. The moment his eyes make contact with Junmyeon's beautiful orbs, he knows that he's not the only one. </p><p>The King knows, and the King feels the exact same way. He smiles at his Prince knowingly; they've talked about this. They've talked, but a single eye contact says more than a thousand words. And so they smile at each other, and the Prince mouths "I love you", the King mouths back, never breaking eye contact. "I love you". </p><p>Junmyeon can't take it anymore, this is too much, and he wants to come. His heart is full of love and his body is ready for release. He pulls Kyungsoo up by cupping his face and he lets him lay down on him, eagerly kissing him, mouth open and tongue everywhere. It's messy but it's loving, because it's spontaneous and heavenly. The King grabs Kyungsoo's cock in his hand and places the man's hand on his own hard on. They both kiss and touch, hard, excited, happy. Junmyeon whispers into Kyungsoo's ear, which makes the shiver.</p><p>"My Kyungsoo, my sweet and loving Kyungsoo..." </p><p>Baekhyun smiles at the sight of the two, he loves seeing then that way, it makes his heart swell with love and happiness. He slides his fingers into Jongdae's hair and scratches his scalp lovingly, in a way he knows the man loves. He murmurs in his servant's ear.</p><p>"My knight, my most powerful knight..." </p><p>And it just takes a second for Jongdae to fill his Prince up, as he comes with a muffled cry that dies against Baekhyun's neck. The Prince follows in a split second as well, feeling his insides explode with pleasure. He moans loudly, but his own sound of pleasure is almost inaudible as Junmyeon and Kyungsoo come at the same time, loud as ever. </p><p>Everyone in the room follows almost immediately, but none of the 4 men pay them any attention. It's almost as if they forgot about them at some point, as if no one matters in this big room except for Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo. </p><p>Kyungsoo's eyes meet Jongdae's and Baekhyun's meet Junmyeon's. A second later, the knight's gaze meets his King's as the cook's eyes stare into his Prince's tired orbs. </p><p>Indeed, nothing else matters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>